bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shū
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | birthday =October 18 | age = | gender =Female | height =163cm (5'4") | weight =55kg (123lb.) | blood type =O Negative | affiliation = , Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation =Student of the | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Dorms, Soul Society | relatives =Chiyo (Adoptive Aunt) Kazuki Matsushita (Adoptive Brother) | education = | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut =''Declaration of a Journey'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Shū (書, Shū) is a and student of the , seeking to join the Gotei 13. In her former life as a she lived as a pirate active around the . Appearance Shū is a lithe woman of average stature with a light complexion. She has hair of a radiant red pigmentation, which is relatively short, reaching as far as her neck. Several tufts frame her face with her bangs covering most of her forehead before ending in a point between her eyes. A white and blue patterned bandana is worn over her head and tied at the back whilst a set of gold chains, lined with green orbs run through her hair. She wears a pair of these green orbs as earrings as well. Her eyebrows are thin, sharp and red like her hair. Beneath them rest her rather rounded eyes with pale green pupils and not far below that is her short but pointed nose and almost naturally pouty lips. She foregoes use of the Shinigami Shihakushō in favour of her own unique outfit, consisting of a long-sleeved white shirt with flared cuffs and frills running down the front. Her forearms are additionally covered by a pair of simple black leather bracers, tied at the bottom with interlacing cords of lace. Over the shirt she wears a black, collared waistcoat that parts at the center to expose the frills of her shirt, it also has a series of buttons running down either side. Beneath that she wears a corset-like vest made up of twill that is tied down the front. She wears a very short skirt around her waist, a simple black in colour and with a slit on both sides that is held together by several interconnecting gold laces. Over it she wears a pair of brown belts that loop over one another, each is adorned with a large square buckle made of typical steel. Underneath the skirt, her legs are covered by a pair of tight-fitting trousers that have golden embroidery in the style of expanding vines with small leaves branching from them. Her feet are covered by a pair of black boots that cover much of her lower leg, stopping just shy of her knees, they also have high heels to them. Personality (Coming Soon) History (Coming Soon) Equipment Shōchōken (精彫剣, Spirit Carving Knife): (Under Construction) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Shū (書) is a Han character that means "to write", and can be used to refer to books, letters, and, documents. *The colour associated with Shū is Lust Red, a shade of red which, in Japanese colour culture, represents anger, strength, and passion, among other things. *Her birthday is intended as an allusion to , an infamous female Chinese pirate. She was one of the most powerful pirates in world history, having fought against the and as well as the . She is also one of the few pirates to have actually retired, doing so in 1810. Hence, Shū's birthdate on the 18th of October. *Shū's theme, as chosen by her author, is The Very Very Very Strongest from the OST. Appearances *'Bleach Crossroads' **''Declaration of a Journey'' *'Bleach: Days on End' References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13